onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 438
Quick Summary The Straw Hat Pirates decide to take off, but after waiting a little while for Usopp. Suddenly, Garp attacks and the Straw Hats are forced to set sail just as Usopp arrives. When his Great Return plans fail, Usopp apologizes and rejoins the crew. Long Summary Sanji tell the crew that he saw Usopp recently, and Luffy, Chopper, and even Nami decide to go get him back, but Zoro is completely against it. He says that they should not let Usopp rejoin, which anger Chopper and Nami, but Zoro explains that Usopp was the one who started the fight, and lost, and if Luffy is willing to forget all about that and let Usopp rejoin without apologizing for his rebellion, then the whole crew will fall apart. Zoro even threatens to leave if Luffy is going to act like this is just another joke. Nami tries to calm him down, but Zoro angrily slams his sword on the ground, yelling "Is leaving the crew so easy to forgive!!!???" Zoro then goes on to saying that he can't trust a guy that decides to quite the crew then just come back. He adds that if the first thing he hears from Usopp is a outright apology, then he'll let him rejoin. The scene switches Vice Admiral Garp's ship, where Coby feels embarrassed that Garp is going to attack Luffy after such a touching reunion, but Garp said if he wanted to complain, complain to Sengoku, since he was the one who ordered him to return there. Aokiji was also there, but only because he didn't want to ride his bicycle. Meanwhile, Usopp hurries down the streets of Water 7, going over the different scenarios, thinking he's ready for a grand, warm welcome back to the crew. Meanwhile, on Scrap Island, the Franky Family say their final farewells to Franky as he boards the ship. Franky notices they are short one member, and Luffy says they're leaving without him. They waited for him to come, and he didn't. He said he'll remember the good times he and Usopp had together. Suddenly, Garp shows up around the corner, and announces to Luffy that he's going to die here. Luffy argued that he said he wouldn't attack. Garp simply said he got his orders, and proceeded to attack, by throwing a cannonball at breakneck speed at them. The Straw hats were amazed, but prepared to defend the ship, and started to set sail. Garp then asked for 1000 cannonballs, intending to throw them all at them. Just then, Usopp arrived, and was surprised that they were leaving without him. He began to run after them, going off on his great return scenarios, and even admitting he was Sogeking. However, the Straw Hats did not listen, as they were too busy protecting the ship. Usopp told them he wanted to come back and they should be happy, for he is Captain Usopp. He suddenly remembered Luffy saying all this time he was only a burden, and he took back the comment. He told them to accept him back, since no matter what they are still nakama. However, Luffy and Zoro in particular, ignored him, despite Chopper shouting. Usopp is on his knees now, wondering if this is really good-bye. Then he remembered what he said "I don't care where you go... I'm leaving this crew." Then Usopp shouted from the top of his lungs "I'M SORRY!!!!!" He apologized for everything, and begged to be back on the crew, tears rolling down his face. Luffy extended an arm, also crying his eyes out (while Zoro hit him on the head). Nami also had a tear in her eye, saying they're both fools. And so with the crew reunited once more, they sail on to their next adventure! Quick Reference Plot Points *Usopp is taken back into the crew. Character Introduction Returning Characters *Cover Story **Enel **Spaceys ***First Lieutenant Spacey *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zoro **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin **Franky *Franky Family **Zambai *Marines **Monkey D. Garp **Coby **Helmeppo **Aokiji Attacks *Garp **Genkotsu Meteo (Iron Fist Meteor) **Genkotsu Ryuseigun (Iron Fist Meteor Shower) Site Navigation 438